swwfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Knack: Seeing the Oak Leaf
Hmm... ich würde eher 2 Knacks draus machen - einen für den Kampf, wo es eher über Perception oder Wits laufen sollte, und eines für außerhalb des Kampfes, bei dem man mehr über (die Schwachstelle von) Personen oder Orte und Dinge erfahren kann, was dann wirklich über Int läuft. Ich halte es einfach so, dass Epische Int nicht heißt, dass man schnell denken kann - das ist Wits - sondern, dass man gut denken und reflektieren kann. Saranni 16:06, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) **Deswegen hatte ich ja geschrieben, dass das Aktionen erfordert und je besser ist, je länger man sich Zeit lässt. Hier geht es um Deduktion, nicht um intuitves Erfassen von Schwachstellen. --Efferdan 16:13, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ***Da sich Kämpfe und Kampfrunden im Sekundenbereich bewegen, ist "Zeit lassen" hier wohl nicht das richtige Wort. Ums nochmal klar zu stellen: Intelligenz = erlerntes Wissen, das abgerufen werden kann und das normalerweise Zeit benötigt (und Zeit > Sekundenbereich). Wits = schnelles Denken, schnelle Rückschlüsse ziehen, schlagfertig sein, semi-intuitives Handeln durch rasche Hand-Augen-Koordination. Das ist von White Wolf so erwünscht und in allen Systeme so durchgezogen und deshalb gibt es die Trennung überhaupt. Ich halte den Knack für überflüssig bzw., falls man ihn unbedingt beibehalten will, an das falsche Attribut gekoppelt für den Kampfbereich. Für alles außerhalb von Kämpfen, sprich Leute, Dinge, Orte, Gebäude oder Konstrukte über Zeit X zu beobachten und daraus über Int Rückschlüsse über ihre Schwachstellen ziehen zu können, ist es ok. Saranni 12:09, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ****Nun, die Grenze ist bei Scion etwas verwischt. Sonst würden Blockade of Reason, Fight With your Head, und Tacticaln Planning IMHO auch nicht ganz passen. Oder übersehe ich da etwas? Ich möchte Wits eigentlich nicht weiter stärken - aus den gleichen Gründen, da sich jens schon bei Dex beschwert hat. --Efferdan 13:02, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *****Und ich möchte Mega-Int eigentlich nicht weiter in Kämpfen sehen, weil es nicht passt. Ich drücks mal krass aus: Es geht einfach nicht, dass jemand ne Tafel rausholt und darauf analysiert, wie jemand anderes Kämpft, nur um dann dagegenhalten zu können. Mega-Intler haben zu anderer Stunde ihre Glanzmomente. Ich weiß, dass es manchmal langweilig sein kann, einfach mal 2 Stunden nur nem Kampf zuzuhören, aber dafür entscheidet man sich ja wissentlich und kann es jederzeit ändern. Saranni 13:05, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *****In WoD ist es nun einmal so, dass Dex und Str die Kampfwerte sind. In manchen Systemenhaste dan nvon mir aus noch Perception zugehörig für Fernkampf oder so. Ich finde es ja schon eine außergewöhnlich nette Ausnahme, dass es ein paar Knacks gibt, die im Kampf helfen und nicht auf Dex und Stärke bassieren. Aber genau das soll es dann auch bleiben. Eine Ausnahme. Um es mit einem Filmzitat zu untermauern: " Du hast doch nicht gedacht, dass ich das Schicksal Gothams Citys in einem Faustkampf mit dir entscheide." Die "Kampfcharaktere" sollten in dem Gebiet brillieren, in dem sie stark sind. Im Kampf. In dem du nun immer mehr Möglichkeiten gibst, dass plötzlich Nicht-Kämpfer wettbewerbsfähig werden, läufst du den "reinen" Kämpfer das Wasser ab. Denn in dem Gebiet der Sozialen und / oder Geistigen Chars werden so weiterhin unterlegen sein. Sandra hat das in einer anderen Diskussionsseite schön überspitzt ABER treffend formuliert. Der Rüpel kann ja auch nicht besonders fest auf die Tastatur hauen, so dass nun plötzlich der Computer macht was er will. Loki würde mit all seiner Schläue nie einen Zweikampf mit Thor riskieren. Genauso würde Thor Loki nie in einem Geisteskampf besiegen können. Unterschiedliche Typen haben unterschiedliche Stärken. Und ich beschwere mich nicht über DEX, sondern dass man dem sowieso schon starken DEX noch mehr Knacks gibt, denn das hat es nicht notwendig. Das bedeutet aber im Umkehrschluss nicht zwangsweise, dass man nun krampfhaft begründen muss in welches Attribut man einen Knack schieben kann. Sofia Corba 13:19, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC)